


Please Have Snow and Mistletoe

by spoopy_dragons



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopy_dragons/pseuds/spoopy_dragons
Summary: “Ya know how I can go a bit overboard with the decorating?” Ben began.Both Stan and Bill gave suspicious nods, glancing at one another out of the corner of their eyes. With the way Ben was reacting, it wasn’t going to be good.“Well, look up.”Bill lifted his head with caution, and as he looked where Ben had gestured, he felt pale at the sight of mistletoe above his and Stan’s heads.





	Please Have Snow and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my secret santa for standefinitelycan on tumblr!! im cross-posting it from my tumblr (astrallouis)  
> (every losers club member is at least 16 in this pls dont yell at me)  
> anyway, please enjoy this!!

Carefully balancing all the gifts in his arms, Bill shut the door to his truck and shuffled up the slick sidewalk to Ben’s front door. His scarf whipped around his face in the harsh wind, almost taking his hat with it. He ducked his head closer to the boxes and bags, nose crinkling against stray tissue paper. It had snowed the previous night, but not in excess. It was just a few inches of delicate powder, the wind whipping it back up into the air, making it almost look as if it was snowing again. The snow whispered against Bill’s coat as he hid under the Hanscom’s porch overhang, reaching a pinky out to ring the doorbell.

Ben answered the door within seconds, warm air rushing against Bill’s flushed cheeks. Ben smiled, ushering Bill inside with a quick tilt of his head, shutting the door behind him.

“Happy Ambiguous Winter Holiday Party! Those can go under the tree,” he explained, jerking his head towards the back wall. “Also take these.” He drops a plate of cookies into Bill’s already full arms before rushing towards the kitchen doorway. As Bill walked into the main living room area, his friends called out to greet him.

Richie somehow managed to convince Eddie to wear the _ugliest_ matching sweaters he could find. There were flashing lights and what Bill thought was real tinsel attached to what looked like the most uncomfortable and itchy material ever. Eddie and Richie were both curled up on the loveseat against one wall, Richie with his posture relaxed and open, showing off the horrendous sweater with a proud smirk. Eddie, on the other hand, was hunched next to him, arms crossed but still leaning into his boyfriend’s side.

Beverly was flopped on the soft carpet next to the two boys, her cheek pressed gently into Richie’s leg. Bev was still quite focused on her game of cards she started with Mike. Mike had laid down on his stomach across from her, his elf-slippered feet kicked up behind him. As Bill looked closer, he had a suspicion that it wasn’t a real game of cards, as he had definitely spotted a Pokémon card or two in one of Mike’s hands.

The smell of sweet spices and molasses filled the air, making an already comfortable environment all the more welcoming. Classic holiday music played through Eddie’s speaker, but Bill had a sneaking suspicion the peaceful music would soon be disrupted by some joke bullshit Richie had managed to sneak on the playlist.

“S-S-Sorry I’m late guys, Geo-orgie wanted to play v-v-video games a li-i-itle longer,” Bill said as he set the plate of cookies down on the coffee table already full of plates and bowls of snacks.

“Yo, tell my favorite Denbrough I love him,” Richie gushed, mouth full of what looked like his umpteenth Mexican wedding cookie. He had the entire plate in his lap, though he was clearly sharing, judging by the smears of white on Beverly’s sweater and Stan’s pants.

Speaking of Stan, he was sat cross-legged in front of the Hanscom family Christmas tree, admiring the ornaments and trinkets. Some were made of intricate glass and sparkling metal, sophisticated and delicate, while others looked homemade, nothing more than love holding together the popsicle sticks and worn felt. The trees colors and style should have clashed and looked awful, but it fit the family who owned it. Stan wore a large, blue sweater that he had pulled with a gentle hand over his palms into sweater paws. One rested carefully on the floor as he rocked forward to get a closer look at one of the larger ornaments, fingers hovering with a slow shake over a framed picture of Ben and his parents. The sleepy, blinking lights on the tree shone just a bit through his curls and lit up his face. Stan’s brow had a slight furrow, but his eyes were soft as he looked at the ornament of a happy family.

One of the many presents almost dropped from Bill’s arms, bringing him back to reality. The low chatter of his friends is disrupted by Richie laughing at Bill’s scramble to catch the present by its ribbon. Richie was still hiccuping with laughter by the time Bill snagged the box, recovering and walking over to the Christmas tree.

“Beep fucking b-beep Rich-chie.” Bill glared at his supposed friend, because then Stan was looking at him with a small, amused smile on his face and it was too damn cute. With one final snort, Richie went back to his quiet chat with Eddie, holding one of Eddie’s hands between his own. Looking back towards the bountiful gifts in his arms, Bill put one careful knee on the carpet next to Stan. They unloaded Bill’s heavy arms together, fingers and wrists not quite brushing until the last gift. It was, ironically enough, Bill’s gift for Stan.

Bill had made sure to wrap the box as careful and precise as possible. He had spent about half an hour wrapping this gift alone, the wrapping paper adorned with small polar bears and penguins. He knew it would make Stan the smallest bit upset, which is why he chose it. They had play fought about penguins and polar bears living on opposite poles quite a few times. (Bill still insisted that if the two species met that they would make great friends.)

Their fingers touched on one of the seams and Bill shifted to push the box into Stan’s hand. Bill was determined not to look at Stan after that, his ears red tipped and cheeks warm. “Th-Thanks, Stan,” he mumbled, pulling at a ribbon on a nearby present.

Stan smiled as he replied. “No problem. Also, we are definitely talking about that wrapping paper later.”

Just as Bill let out a light laugh, Ben called from the kitchen. “Can two of you come help me in here?” he shouted over the music.

“I volunteer Stan and Bill ‘cause they’re closest!” Mike responded, rolling onto his side to smirk at the two boys. After sending a playful glare in his direction, Stan placed a hand on the floor to push himself up before holding it out to help up to Bill. He took the offered hand, trying to control his flushed cheeks because it was just Stan being helpful; nothing more.

Walking together towards the kitchen’s arched doorway, Stan said, “Ben, have you ever considered you make too much—”

“STOP! DON’T MOVE!” Ben shouted, and his frantic tone caused both Bill and Stan to freeze in their tracks, stood directly under the kitchen’s arch.

“Uhh… You okay there Ben?” Stan questioned, eyebrows raised and face inquisitive.

Ben motioned for the two of them to stay where they were as he rushed past them, back into the living room.

“D-Did he?” Bill started.

“Still have oven mitts on his hands? Yep,” Stan finished.

The two boys stood there, brows high and confusion painting their faces. They listened close and could hear the low murmur of Ben talking, followed by Bev’s signature cackle. Hearing shuffling and footsteps behind them, Stan and Bill turned around to all of their friends stood there. Ben was in front, still wearing his oven mitts and apron. Bev had one arm propped on Ben’s shoulder, giving the two of them her best smirk. Mike stood just behind the two of them, his hand pressed against his mouth to hide his smile, but his deep laugh lines betrayed him, as they were still visible. Off to the side, Eddie looked on with what might be sympathy, but it was also mixed with annoyance, as he had Richie hanging off of him. Richie did nothing to disguise his glee; his face was red from the effort to not laugh.

“S-S-So… Who’s gonna exp-p-plain what’s going on here?” Bill said, rubbing his arm with one hand to calm his nerves.

“Ya know how I can go a bit overboard with the decorating?” Ben began.

Both Stan and Bill gave suspicious nods, glancing at one another out of the corner of their eyes. With the way Ben was reacting, it wasn’t going to be good.

“Well, look up.”

Bill lifted his head with caution, and as he looked where Ben had gestured, he felt pale at the sight of mistletoe above his and Stan’s heads.

At that point, Richie couldn’t hold in his giggles any longer and collapsed into Eddie’s side even further, almost sliding onto the floor.

Stan’s gaze snapped to Richie’s laughing form and glared hard. “Nope. Not doing it,” he said, voice clipped and sharp. Bill’s heart hurt a little at Stan’s harsh and cold reaction. He was embarrassed, as he had hoped that the mistletoe could finally be his chance to kiss Stan. Yet, he really didn’t want to kiss Stan in front of their whole friend group.

While Stan continued to shake his head, arms firmly planted across his chest, their friend group decided to start heckling the pair. Bill’s gaze pulled away from Stan’s flushed neck and twitching fingers, towards Ben. Ben had begun to ramble about how kissing under the mistletoe was a tradition and that following holiday traditions was important to “keep the spirit of winter alive.”

On the other, harsher hand, both Beverly and Mike had decided to start chanting—their choice phrase was “Peer pressure!”—repeatedly, pumping their fists with wide grins on their faces.

Still clutching onto his mess of a boyfriend, Eddie began humming “Kiss the Girl” from The Little Mermaid, which caused another fit of hysterics from Richie.

Finally giving in to either the pressure from their friends or pressure from himself, Stan breaks the commotion with a shout. “Fine! For tradition or whatever!”

Bill, still embarrassed at the thought of kissing his crush in front of all their friends, barely stuttered out a “Sh-Sh-Sure.”

Before they knew it, both Stan and Bill were facing each other. They couldn’t even look each other in the eye. Bill felt his entire face burn a bright red, and when he snuck a glance at Stan, he saw the other boy’s neck was still flush and the tips of his ears had joined the party. Stan kept glancing up at the mistletoe dangling above their heads. Suddenly, the two boys were standing toe to toe, looking into each other’s wide eyes, trying to disguise the feelings reflecting in their own.

Bill begins to get lost in Stan’s eyes but is yanked back to reality by their friends collectively shifting about an inch closer to the pair.

Stan, noticing Bill’s panic at their proximity, mumbled with a smirk, “Our friends fucking suck, right?”

The muttered phrase had Bill laughing and dropping his head down in embarrassment. When he looked back up again, Stan was smiling at him, eyes crinkling. With the tiniest surge of confidence, Bill leaned in to kiss him. The kiss is tentative and chaste, and Bill felt Stan smile into the kiss, hand coming up from his side to hold Bill’s cheek. Stan’s lips were chapped from the cold, but Bill didn’t mind.

At this point, the two boys finally processed that all of their friends were literally screaming and cheering. Bev wolf-whistled while Richie hollered “FINALLY!” Mike had pulled a confetti popper out of… somewhere, and had cracked it over the two boys’ heads. Bill shifted closer to Stan, putting his head on Stan’s shoulder. The two of them shook with laughter and mortification.

A moment later, Stan reached out to snag the mistletoe from the archway, yanking hard to dislodge it. He then flung the plant at Richie, who managed to catch it even while cheering and jumping. “It’s your turn now, trashmouth.” He smirked.

Richie dangled the mistletoe above his and Eddie’s heads before ducking down to plant kisses across Eddie’s face. Even as Eddie began to give half-hearted smacks to Richie’s shoulders, everyone could see the blush rising up Eddie’s neck and the large smile on his face.

Bev made a mock-disgusted noise as she looked away from the couple. “You guys are gross,” she said as she grabbed Mike’s arm, the two of them going back to their “game” of cards. With Beverly and Mike’s exit, the mood relaxed around Bill and Stan, the big show their friends had created seemed to be over. Eddie finally managed to get Richie away from his face long enough to pull him back to the loveseat. Eddie attempted to look annoyed but his cheeks were still flushed and he held Richie’s hand in his lap as if it was made of glass.

Ben, finally tugged off his oversized oven mitts—Bill noticed they were shaped like gingerbread people—and began to walk back towards the kitchen, scooting past Stan and Bill. “Alright, now that _that’s_ done, can you two _actually_ help me in the kitchen?”

As Ben turned the corner into the kitchen, Bill dipped towards Stan, leaving a delicate kiss on his cheek before letting go of the other boy’s hands. (Bill hadn’t even noticed he had grabbed them.) “W-We’ll talk la-a-ater, okay?” he whispered.

Stan nodded quickly. “We also need to talk to our friends about their matchmaking techniques.” Bill felt himself snort a laugh.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted. “AHEM! My wonderful friends whom I need assistance from!” Ben called from the kitchen, a sing-song tone that didn’t sound irritated at all.

The two finally turned away from each other to walk into the next room. Ben hands Bill a spatula, and as he grabbed it, Bill could spot out of the corner of his eye that Stan had touched his lips with two delicate fingers, a reverent smile pulling up the corners of his mouth.

Ben instructed Bill to pull cookies from the cooling racks and place them on a plate he had set on the counter. Ben and Stan began chatting as they scooped new cookie dough onto a sheet, the two of them getting into a rhythm as Bill began retrieving cookies.

After a few moments of talking, Ben raises his voice slightly to address both Bill and Stan. “You guys know that I didn’t mean to force that whole kissing thing that much earlier, right? We were all just waiting for it to happen and I got wrapped up in the holiday spirit—”

“Dude, it’s okay. I would’ve walked away if hadn’t _really_ wanted to kiss Bill,” Stan interrupted.

“St-Stan that’s s-s-so gay.” Bill laughed, looking over to Stan and smirking.

“Shut up Bill, oh my god,” Stan said, letting out a groan.

Ben looked between the two of them and smiled. “You guys are already too cute.”

Both Bill and Stan ducked their heads to hide their grins.

* * *

Bonus:

“R-Richie Tozie-e-r, you embarrassi-i-ing fuck, if I have to h-hear Matt Rogers-s sing about his junk _o-one more time_!” Bill shouted, throwing a nearby pillow in the direction of his friend.

“It’s a funny song! Plus you shouldn’t be talking about embarrassing. You’re the one who gave Stan a weird vintage joke book and you were the only one to laugh at his jokes,” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck y-you,” Bill muttered, burying his red face further into Stan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please leave kudos or a comment, and if you would please reblog my post version of this fanfic [here](http://astrallouis.tumblr.com/post/168943959846/please-have-snow-and-mistletoe) thatd be super apreciated!!!!  
> also let me know if you see any mistakes, im checking this at like 11pm lol


End file.
